London Rain
by TowMondler
Summary: Okay, this is based on a song that I heard and really liked, please read and review


So, I'm very happy that you liked my last fic. This is the next one. Its a little short, sappy one that I had the idea when listening to the song called "London Rain" by Heather Nova. I hope you like this one too. 

Disclaimer: Hey, they're not mine. Neither is the song. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Chandler paced the apartment waiting for his wife to get home. He had gotten some news today and he didn't know how she was going to take it. The door opened and Monica walked in.

"Hi sweetie," she told him kissing his cheek.

"Hi," he told her. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," she told him taking off her coat and sitting down on the couch next to him. "How was yours?"

"Well," he said. "There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She asked. 

"Well, Doug came in and gave me some news today. I got promoted," he told her. 

"Chandler! That's fantastic!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

"That's not it," he told her bracing himself for her reaction. 

"What?"

"The job is in London," he said. "Either I take it or I get fired."

"London?"

"Afraid so. You can stay here, and we'll travel," Chandler told her. 

"No," she said firmly.

"No what?" 

"I'm coming with you. Where you go I go. This is a great opportunity for you and you should take it, and I'm going to go with you. Besides, London is our city to begin with. We can see our friends and family on holidays or they can come visit us. I know that Phoebe is dying to go. Rachel will want to shop in all the stores. This might be good. I can find I job where the people like me and we'll be together, and that's all that counts." His face softened and he smiled. 

"I hoped that you would say that," he told her gently kissing her. 

"I will miss this apartment," she said softly. He knew this was going to be hard on her. But it showed him how much that she loved him. She was willing to live in another country away from everyone and everything she knew and loved. 

*************************

Monica finished packing the last box and taped it up. It was a month later. Her and Chandler were leaving by the end of the week. Rachel came in and found Monica crying silently on the floor.

"Honey? What's the matter?"

"I'm going to miss all of you and my apartment and Central Perk so much," she cried. 

"I know," Rachel said taking her into her arms. "We'll miss you guys too. But you can come visit. Phoebe and I are moving in here, so you won't be losing the apartment completely." Monica sniffled and nodded. Chandler came in and saw Monica and hugged her. 

"I'm sorry that I'm making you move," he told her. 

"You aren't making me. I told you that I would go where ever you go and I'm planning on doing that. " He kissed her cheek where the tears were falling. 

********************************

"Rachel?" Chandler was on the phone in their apartment in London.

"Hey! How's London?"

"Its fine," he told her. "How is everyone back home?" 

"We're fine," Rachel assured him. "Is Monica there?"  
"She's not home from work yet," Chandler told Rachel. Monica had gotten a job at a restaurant, as much as she missed her friends, she had made new friends and was enjoying London. So was Chandler. Monica turned the corner to their apartment. She remembered the words to a song she had heard. As it began to rain, the words played in her head.

__

I'm coming , I'm coming home to you,

I'm alive, I'm a mess

I can't wait to get home to you

to get warm, warm and undressed

Monica opened the door and found Chandler there waiting for her. He helped her take off her coat and kissed him.

"I talked to the gang," he told her.

"Oh? How are they?"

"Fine," he kissed her again. They made their way to the bed. Monica couldn't believe that they were in London. 

__

there've been changes beyond my dreams

everybody wants me to sing,

there've been changes beyond my grasp

things aren't sinking in

The next morning, Monica woke up and found that it was still raining. She rolled over and kissed Chandler who stirred and looked at her. 

"I guess we're calling in sick?" He asked. She nodded and giggled as he pulled her back under the covers. 

__

so keep me, keep me

in your bed all day, all day

nothing heals me like you do

nothing heals me like you do

Monica was making breakfast when Chandler came out of the bathroom and came behind her startling her. 

"Don't do that to me!" She scolded. He grinned as placed his hands on top of hers and helped her to flip the pancakes. 

"So you just want to lie in bed all day and order in food?" He asked her. He had read her mind. 

"That's exactly what I want to do," she told him. He held her close to him and kissed her neck.

__

When somebody knows you well

well there's no comfort like that

when somebody needs you

well there's no drug like that

The doorbell rang and Chandler moaned as he climbed out of their bed to answer it. They had rented movies and stayed in their warmest pajamas as it rained steadily all day. He tipped the delivery man and took it back into Monica. She smiled and he climbed back in next to her.

__

so keep me, keep me

in your bed all day, all day

nothing heals me like you do

keep me, keep me

in your bed, all day, all day

nothing heals me like you do

"I've been thinking," Chandler told her.

"That's a dangerous thing," she teased. 

"I'm serious," he said. She looked up at him. 

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, that maybe, it was time to, I just figured...Maybe we should have a baby soon?" 

"Really?" This was not something that she expected from him. Not something that commitment phobic Chandler would say. She was silent as she heard the rain hit the windows and the movie continue.

"Yeah," he smiled. 

"What do you think that I'm going to say?" She sat up excitedly.

"Well, then let's get started," he told her pulling her under the covers. 

__

When I'm home curled in your arms and I'm safe again

I'll close my eyes and sleep, sleep

to the sound of London rain

Monica laid next to Chandler late that night. It had finally stopped raining. She was content in his arms and didn't want to have to get up in a few hours and head off to work.

__

so keep me, keep me

in your bed all day, all day

nothing heals me like you do

A month later, Monica got the greatest news of her life. She was a month pregnant. The baby had been conceived during her and Chandler's day off. She ran home to tell Chandler. When she told him, his face lit up and he spun her around kissing her. 

__

keep me, keep me 

in your bed all day, all day

nothing heals me like you do

nothing heals me like you do

"Its a girl!" Chandler shouted into the phone in joy. It was eight months later. 

"What did you name her?" Ross asked. 

"Hannah London Bing," Chandler told him. They had decided since London held such a special place for them that they would name her middle name that. 

"At least she'll have an interesting story from where her name came from," Monica had said. Chandler hung the phone up and hurried back to Monica and their new baby girl. 

"It's raining," she said looking at him. 

"Yes it is," he answered.

"There's something special about London rain," she said quietly.

"Yes there is," he answered. "If it hadn't rained, little Hannah wouldn't be here." Monica nodded looking down at her new daughter. Chandler sat next to her on the bed and they stared out the window at the falling rain.

Nothing falls like London rain

Nothing heals me like you do

Nothing falls like London rain

Nothing heals me like you do

Nothing falls like London rain

Nothing heals me like you do


End file.
